Tapio
Tapio (タピオ) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and he is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. He is a second son of Alternate L. Takion. Like his father, he was a reputed intellectual who calculated his plans thoroughly from his father. Role in Game Takion arc Introduced in the beginning of Chapter 2 onwards and will be role as Tapio in Story Mode, his roles as a substitution protagonist/deuteragonist of Aruto Kirihara and he fights Jabberwocky and his riots and protects the innocent from corruption. He acts like a butler of Eternal Alice to keep the Alice Seekers who loved unlike Aruto does. Character Information Appearance Tapio has medium height with light gray hair styled with a younger version of Takion and yellow eyes. He wears a green colored butler's uniform while serving as Eternal Alice's butler and Arcane Dynasty with a pair of white gloves. His butler's uniform resembles of Alternate L. Takion’s theme. Personality Unlike Aruto Kirihara, Tapio is a son who closely follows his father's expectations. He is usually the only character who Alternate L. Takion addresses by their style name in the overseas script. Unlike his father, he speaks in a bitter tone and is more condescending. Though a loyal and respectful son, he is also determined to surpass his father's image and realize his own dreams. Any gentleness or caring feelings he has are usually reserved for his assistant Liddell, whom he was instantly entranced with upon their first meeting. Though he boldly declares that he fights the riots, he privately confides that his feats are dedicated to her in her scenario. Quotes *"Know that one day this entire world will be forever lasting peace." (selected in Character Select screen) *"Let the arcane arts begin." *"You can’t escape!" *"My magic is as deadly as steel!" *"Side... Dodge!" *"Take this!" *"Enough." *"There!" *"Arcane, slice and dice!" *"You're gone!" *"Gotcha!" *"Hit it!" *"Arcane, slash forward!" *"Arcane, spread out!" *"I’ll break my limits!" (as he performs Standard Musou Attack) *"Out my way!" (as performs Aerial Musou Attack) *"Back off!" (as he performs Direction Musou Attack) *"You should know your limitations!" (as performs Alternate Musou Attack) *"This should blast you out!" (as he performs Huge AoE Musou Attack) *"Game is over!" (as he performs Ultimate Musou Attack) *"Awakened!" (as he enters Burst Mode) *"I shall end this now!" (as he starts his Burst Attack) *"... LIKE THIS~!?!" (as he finishes his Burst Attack) *"I'll protect everything who cares about!" *"Victory!" *"I cannot let them steal all of my hardships." *"I could use somebody like you." *"You seem to be in high spirits, father." *"Get these peons out of my sight!" *"The victory is near." *"Victory is closer, just a little bit faster." *"My father is a True Warrior in the world!" *"Liddell is a True Warrior in the world!" *"You are a True Warrior in the world!" *"You are a True Alice in the world!" *"Aruto's sword is without equal on the battlefield!" *"Sarara laser guns are without equal on the battlefield!" *"Kasumi's magic is incredible and if I could dazzling me!" *"Simon's shield is the tougher like a indestructible steel!" *"Tch... I have to fall back now… or I’ve dead!" (only in Story Mode) *"Father... my dreams... forgive me..." (only in Free Mode) Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: STR/'INT' (Physical/Magical ATK) Movesets Ground Moveset , , , , , : horizontal slash, diagonal slash right, diagonal slash left, twirl slash and horizontal swing. Launches the enemy at last hit. , ( ), ( ): Tapio shoots a purple crescent energy wave from his swords at the enemies over 5 meter range in front. He can fire up to two times and the last one shoots an X-shaped one. Also Tapio has a EX Attack 1; he sends a wave of arcane waves forward over 5 meter range in front of him, launches targets into the air and causes crumple. , , ( ): Tapio hits in the air with an upward slash. The second input with an additional uppercut slash that bringing Tapio up to the air at the same time. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Tapio takes his two swords apart and dual-slashes with them outward, low to the ground in advancing sweeps, followed by a final dizzying dual slash. , , , : Tapio does a horizontal slash with Tapio sliding from left-to-right in front sideways, inflicts crashing knockback. , , , , : Tapio stabs both swords into the ground while kneeling down causing a purple energy burst of arcane that launches targets into the air. Also Tapio has a EX Attack 2; he emits a magical shockwave that produces random arcane sword energies on the ground, launches surrounding enemies into the air and causes crumple. , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Spins around with both swords in each hand, causing a tornado to erupt around him. He can slash up to 5 times and the final one creates a purple energy tornado that pulls the enemies closer to the tornado and spiraling launches the enemies forward slightly when hit. (This input requires Tapio is Level 15) Direction, : Tapio takes his two swords apart and rush and dual-slashes forward in said direction up to 7 meters. Staggers the enemy temporarily when hit. During his rush attack, Tapio is invincible during the rush attack. Dash Swirl( during dash): Tapio jumps forward two steps to swing his twin sword, dealing damage to nearby enemies. Tapping the button for more slashes. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Tapio does an outward slash downward and can be followed up by a basic air combo. , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Tapio does a delayed turn and sweeps up enemies on the ground into the air, and slashes left and right. Can continue tapping for continuous hits. It can follow up a somersault-slashing forward to release two crossed-cutting waves. , , : Tapio does a downward soccer kick to hit airborne enemy to the ground that causes a ground bounce. The second input does a downward slash that hits the enemies to the ground which launches other enemies away. , , , : After two slash air combo, then takes his two swords apart and dual-slashes with them in the air and then slams them into the ground. Spiral knocks the enemies away slightly on last hit. , , , , : After three slash air combo, then takes his two swords apart and dual-slashes them as Tapio spins around a circle to a single/multiple targets in midair. Spiral knocks the enemies away slightly on last hit. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, then takes his two swords apart, rolls 360 degree horizontally and slamming the enemy to the ground to create a sizable area-of-effect fissure. , , , , , , : After five slash air combo and does a midair version of C6-4, but it has a auto combo. (This input requires Tapio is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Counter slash combo with the final one takes his two swords apart and dual-slashes them as Tapio spins around a circle at a counterattack. Spiral knocks the enemies away on last hit. The two hit counterattack slash is instant if is not tapped or the player can decide on third or fourth slash to counterattack. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : After blocking the enemy attack, Tapio steps back and does an outward cross slash with both swords unattached. Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Side Dodge: (A Skill Attack variant of C4 move) Tapio does a horizontal slash with Tapio sliding at either direction from left-to-right, right-to-left in front sideways or instantly move to the front, inflicts damage and knocks them flying in said direction depending on what direction of Side Dodge hits via crashing knockback. He can slash up to 4 times a row when the player is pressing the button (The twirl around slide slash is instant if is tapped or the player can decide on third or fourth slash). during his skill, it can move left, right or forward between each slide slash by using left, right or up directional buttons. During Side Dodge, Tapio is invincible during his skill attack. He can use his skill up to 4 times a row (maximum 4 times) (This skill is learned from the start of Tapio’s Level). *MP cost: 100 MP per slide used, 400 MP (total skill used) *Cooldown: 3 seconds per slide used, 12 seconds (total skill used) Arcane Illusion: (Execute this skill by pressing the R1 button) Tapio creates a magical copy of himself that mimics his actions and doubles his hits from normal, charge attacks (including EX attacks) and skill attacks (excluding Musou attacks and Burst attack. However, his arcane shadow would instantly disappear when his Musou attack and Burst attack was performed) similar to an afterimage. (This skill requires Tapio is Level 10). *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 30 seconds *Duration: 15 seconds Arcane Crescent: Tapio delays a charging arcane energy and shoots giant sword energies of arcane element. He can shoots up to 5 times a row. During his skill, it can move left or right between each giant sword energy is shot by using left or right directional buttons (Not analog stick) (This skill requires Tapio is Level 10). *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 12 seconds Arcane Razors: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Tapio stands in a ready position and slashes repeatedly back and forth to shoot mid-range arcane elemental sword energies. Burst out the sword waves when button is pressed. Press the button or let the Storm Rush is over, he thrusting both his swords forward and shoot a burst of arcane elemental sword energies at wide area and explode, inflict damage and spiral knocks the enemies away slightly on last hit via spiral hard knockdown (This skill requires Tapio is Level 20). During his Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during his Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 18 seconds Arcane Drive: (chargeable) Tapio takes his two swords apart, then charges and gathers a burst of arcane wind energy, and then he charges up to 10m forward, dual-slashing at enemies as he goes. Upon hit the enemies, they launch enemies into the air. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Tapio cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version can rush charge up to 20m forward to inflict more hits and damage (This skill requires Tapio is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Arcane Circle: (A Active Skill variant of C5 move) Tapio takes his two swords apart, then takes delay and does a more powerful version of C5 move with arcane magic circle on the ground. Inflict damage, hits several times, spiral knocks and float the enemies into the air when they struck within a magic circle (This skill requires Tapio is Level 30). MP cost: 1000 Cooldown: 20 seconds Musou Attacks (Arcane Combo) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Tapio takes apart his swords and slashes with them inward as he reaps rapidly in succession, finishing with a final spinning slash with his swords back together. Inflict damage per hit and spiral launches the enemies away at last hit. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Tapio’s Level. , (Arcane Razor Rain) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Tapio summons a rain of arcane blades to hail down on the enemies. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Tapio is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Arcane Overtake) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Tapio takes apart his swords and slashes his sword to deal 5 consecutive strikes. Then he spins and the final blow with his swords back together to shoot large horizontal sword energy. Spiral launches the enemies away at last hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Tapio is Level 20. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Deep Impale): Tapio nails his enemies with his dual blade in front of him to pierce his opponents. When he connects the enemy, he sends them into devastating red ring of arcane magical energy which spiral launches the enemies away. Unblockable. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Tapio is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Arcane Storm) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Arcane Combo): Tapio slams the point of one of his swords into the ground to summon a line of arcane element laser blade to impale those in front of him. He uses his other sword to slash and summons a large line of arcane element laser blade to inflict massive damage and spiral launches all enemies away on hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Tapio is Level 40. (Arcane Artistic) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Arcane Storm): Tapio conjures several clusters of arcane element laser blade lines above and around him and spins his swords to send the arcane laser blade line clusters outward in a shockwave to strike enemies in range and afterward explodes. Spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by the last created explosion. K.Oed enemies from the explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Tapio is Level 50 along with Final Arcane. Burst Attack (Final Arcane) (Burst Mode required and instead of Arcane Artistic): Tapio spins his sword and ready for his Burst Attack as he charges the burst of arcane energy. He bombards the enemies with a barrage of powerful attacks then he takes his sword apart and does a long version of Arcane Combo. As his Burst Attack continues, he slashes quickly back and forth before following up with several more swings, follow up with Arcane Circle and jump backwards. On the final blow and the burst attack is over as his swords back together to spins his sword, he jump into the air and unleashes an overhead slash at the ground along with a final blow version of Arcane Artistic send the arcane laser blade line clusters outward in a shockwave to strike enemies in AoE and afterwards huge explodes violently. Inflict massive damage per hit and spiral launches the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Tapio’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Tapio is Level 50 along with Arcane Artistic. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Compare to Aruto Kirihara’s, he wields a double edge sword, which he can separate as he pleases. Tapio is a very versatile fighter; his attacks with his blade are often mixed with various forms of magical attack such as shooting crescents. Compared to other characters, Tapio’s moves all have hidden followups with an alternate version of his C1. As such, he is an easy character to play as and is good for beginners. However, weaknesses tends to be his rather somewhat slow moveset, so most of the time, light weapons are best used for him if one wants to attack quickly or any of Tapio's weapons with speed increase attribute. He also does not cover much range with his Musou Attack finisher (Arcane Combo); despite them moving Tapio forward a fair distance. Weapons Tapio mainly uses the dual blade as his dual blade moveset Unlock requirements Active from beginning of the game. Trivia *Tapio is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while he is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Tapio's personality is similar to Cao Pi's from Dynasty Warriors series except being a butler nature. *In terms of the family, Tapio is similar to Cao Pi while Alternate L Takion is similar to Cao Cao from Dynasty Warriors. *Unlike Aruto Kirihara, Tapio is more caring about girls' dreams especially Delilah and he won't take their girls' hearts to gain strength to the girls' -to fight the evil. **Unlike Aruto, Tapio has little to lack of writing skills despite Aruto can let handle it to write the stories. *Tapio's movesets are based on Cao Pi's from Dynasty Warriors except his swing speed is little bit faster than Cao Pi's movesets and added with Skill attacks. *Every Takion Side characters are little to no surnames for instance like Liddell. navigation menu Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Original Characters Category:Takion Side Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters